The present invention relates to a system for handling banknotes within a geographically limited area. Despite many predictions of the imminence of a xe2x80x9cmoneyless societyxe2x80x9d, the sum represented nominally by circulating banknotes has not decreased, even though the number of banknotes in percentage of BNP is now diminishing as a result of the introduction of new electronic technologies, such as smart cards, for instance. Investigations carried out in 1995 showed that the value in USD of the number of banknotes circulating per capita was 528 in England, 662 in Canada, 891 in France, 1,082 in Italy, 1,312 in Sweden, 2,025 in Germany and 3,873 in Japan.
Handling of banknotes is extremely costly and still involves much manual work and many transport runs to and from consumers, businesses, banks and also to the National Central Bank for quality sorting purposes and for the purpose of tracing forged banknotes.
The banknotes are counted on a number of different occasions during this circulation and security problems are significant. The cost of handling banknotes in Sweden alone is estimated at 1.3 billion U.S. dollars. When this number is converted to correspond to the number of people in the European Union, there is reached a handling cost of about 45 billion U.S. dollars.
Large savings can be made by introducing a more rational and decentralised banknote handling system. The transition to a common currency provides a splendid opportunity of advancing with wide strides towards the introduction of an effective banknote handling system within the European Union, with a potential saving in billions of euros.
Various types of automatic telling machines for the deposit and withdrawal of banknotes are known to the art. These automatic telling machines may be equipped with banknote counting means and also with means for establishing the quality of banknotes and/or means for searching for forged banknotes. Although such automatic telling machines function satisfactorily, they do not eliminate the aforesaid costly banknote handling operations in society, which include repeated counting of bundles of banknotes during their general circulation.
With the intention of eliminating the aforesaid high costs involved with traditional banknote handling operations, there is provided a novel system for handling banknotes within a geographically limited area. The system includes a plurality of banknote handling machines which are distributed over said area for the deposit and withdrawal of banknotes and which are constructed to bundle, package surplus banknotes of accepted quality and banknotes of non-accepted quality, and possibly also forged banknotes. The system also includes an information center which is common to said plurality of machines and which receives information and data from said machines and sends information, data and control signals to said machines, said information including data concerning the presence of stored banknotes, packaged banknotes, banknotes of a non-accepted quality, and also banknotes that are possibly forged.
The system also includes a plurality of transport means for transporting packaged banknotes to and from said machines in response to commands from the information center, in accordance with information sent from the machines to the information center.
This system eliminates the need of regularly transporting banknotes to respective National Central Banks for quality sorting and searching for possibly forged banknotes. Because the machines count and seal surplus banknote packages in so-called disposable cassettes, the need to make a number of subsequent check counts is eliminated. The banknotes are stored in the sealed cassettes during transportation. The cassettes containing surplus banknotes are not opened until the banknotes are required for use. Cassettes that contain forged banknotes or low quality banknotes are transported to the banknote centre of the National Central Bank for treatment. Each cassette is accompanied with a receipt that identifies the machine from which respective banknote cassettes originate, while specifying the contents of the cassette. The cassette may be of a disposable kind and reveals any attempt to open the cassette unlawfully.
One or more information centres is/are set up for each geographically limited area, e.g. a country, and is/are responsible for statistics concerning banknote requirements and banknote routes, and has/have a two-way on-line connection with the automatic telling machines and the transport vehicles. These latter vehicles are equipped for servicing the machines, delivering spare parts, plastic cassette-packaging materials, etc.
The machines inform the information centre of the number of banknotes deposited and withdrawn, the number of banknotes and their values located in respective machines, the number of forged banknotes that may have been discovered, the number of poor quality banknotes that have been discovered, and the number of available cassettes. The information centre is also informed when a machine needs to be emptied of banknotes or replenished with banknotes. If appropriate, this information can also be sent to the National Central Bank and therewith enable the bank owning the machine to regulate its account with the National Central Bank immediately and continuously.
The information centre informs the National Central Bank of the number of banknotes magazined in the machines at each point in time, the number of poor quality banknotes that should be destroyed by the National Central Bank, and also immediately of any forged banknotes that may have been discovered.
Each machine can be programmed with respect to its banknote requirement for a particular day or part of a day over a full year, thereby enabling future banknote requirements to be planned ahead and consequently more effective use made of the transport vehicles.